<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seul à deux by Lainaecen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754091">Seul à deux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainaecen/pseuds/Lainaecen'>Lainaecen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainaecen/pseuds/Lainaecen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour un concour de Noël : Marie-Antoinette est seule la veille de Noël, quelqu'un vient pour briser sa solitude.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marie Antoinette &amp; Blaisdell (Dress Up! Time Princess)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seul à deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ce sera la deuxième année que je suis coincée dans ce livre, à attendre que la révolution gronde ou s’étouffe dans son oeuf. En cette fin d’année, les occupations du roy ont été les mêmes que l’année dernière. Hier, il a touché les malades des écrouelles, un exercice qui semble éprouvant tant la cérémonie est longue et psychologiquement épuisante.</p><p>Au soir de Noël, les règles sont assouplies. Les nobles font leurs affaires, il n’y a pas de jeux, bal ou théâtre. Les gens passent la soirée dans leurs appartements ou en petit comité à discuter de tout et de rien.</p><p>J’ai espéré passer la soirée avec Louis, malheureusement, son esprit est préoccupé par quelques sujets, si bien qu’il s’est enfermé dans son cabinet.</p><p>Je soupire d’un air ennuyé. Les enfants sont au lit depuis un moment. La princesse Elisabeth s’est elle aussi retirée dans ses appartements, les princes dans leur palais et Gabrielle est partie il y a 2 jours pour passer la fête dans son domaine. Une vague de chagrin m’envahie : je suis seule. En cette fête de joie, je ne trouve rien de bienheureux à cet instant.</p><p>La beauté de la neige qui a envahi les jardins ne peut être appréciée avec le voile de la nuit qui rend au contraire le paysage inquiétant, méconnaissable et lisse. Tout semble inconnu, les bassins rigidifiés par le gel sont recouverts eux aussi de neige. La cour et les jardins sont défigurés en un ensemble unifié et fade. Personne ne se risque à se promener dans la nuit par ce froid.</p><p>A l’intérieur de Versailles, on a pourtant cet avant-gout de l’ambiance extérieure. Ici aussi il fait froid. Malgré les efforts de Louis XV pour réduire la taille des pièces pour leur donner une intimité chaleureuse, nous grelottons quand la saison refroidit. Pour ne pas geler sur place, nous portons des manteaux lourds et chauds. J’évite les courants d’air en m’entourant de paravents alors que je me colle près du feu de la cheminée… hélas, malgré cette organisation ingénieuse, je ressens encore ce petit vent frais qui me taquine les joues. Les serviteurs passent sans prendre garde des courants d’air qu’ils provoquent et des claquements assourdissantes des portes.</p><p>Je me renfrogne agacée par la situation désagréable et je me recroqueville au plus près du feu au risque de brûler mes chaussures en fourrure de lapins. Je me demande à cet instant comment je fais pour réussir à m’endormir tous les soirs. Je me laisse emporter par mes songes, fixant les langues des flammes qui vacillent et m’hypnotisent. Je me retrouve rapidement perdue dans un état second où les mouvements extérieurs m’indiffèrent, ne vivant que pour mes pensées qui dérivent sans logique à d’autres files. Soudain, une des flammes devient verte, je la trouve jolie et je me prends à l’admirer alors qu’elle lutte pour sa survie parmi les flammes rouges et jaunes.</p><p>Une grande vague de froid me frappe sur le coté gauche et me tire de ma rêverie.</p><p> </p><p>« Quoi! »</p><p> </p><p>Je me retourne en colère d’être dérangée par un serviteur empoté, prête à le gourmander. Je me fige, à la fois surprise et interdite. Ce n’était pas un serviteur.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah, Blaisdell, salue-je en m’étendant sur mon fauteuil. »</p><p> </p><p>Il esquisse un sourire amusé devant ma réaction. Il me fait une courbette en réponse.</p><p> </p><p>J’essaie de me reprendre et étouffer ma colère passagère.</p><p> </p><p>« Auriez-vous l’obligeance de m’apporter une goutte? , lui demandé-je »</p><p> </p><p>Blaisdell ne pouvait pas refuser. Il s’éloigne un instant afin de récupérer le nécessaire dans le coffret à liqueur pendant que j’assimile la nouveauté de la situation. Que faisait-il ici?</p><p> </p><p>« Servez-vous donc un verre, il fait si froid… »</p><p> </p><p>Blaisdell me rejoint auprès du feu. J’accepte le petit verre en cristal où le liquide clair déforme les flammes que je perçois au travers.</p><p> </p><p>« Il est bien triste de vous voir seule, Altesse ; commence-t-il courtoisement</p><p>- Quevoulez-vous? Sa Majesté ne sait pas s’arrêter..et vous êtes bien au courant de ses affaires actuelles : vous étiez avec lui n’est-ce pas? »</p><p> </p><p>Je ne peux m’empêcher de me défier de lui. Avec ses yeux de fouine et son sourire éternel face à toute épreuve, Blaisdell est le genre de personne qui parait insaisissable. Rien ne lui semblait imprévu : la disgrâce du cardinal de Rohan, le tragique duel de l’un, l’opposition de l’autre contre une politique etc…. Le ministre a même su me surprendre, une fois, lors d’une conversation futile sur les relations volages d’une comtesse : il était au courant de bien des choses. J'étais tout aussi impressionnée qu’habituellement, Blaisdell évitait les salons mondains. Habituellement, c’est Monsieur de Fersen qui nous impressionne de ses sources fiables sur les aventures improbables de la noblesse mais cette soirée là, c’était Blaisdell qui menait la danse.</p><p>S’il avait su attirer les faveurs de mes compagnes, moi je m’étais rendue compte de toute l’étendue de son réseau d’information et la prudence à laquelle il faisait preuve au point de se laisser être attentif à la moindre bagatelle inutile. Ça faisait de lui un bon ministre mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher de ressentir une certaine crainte : en ennemis il serait redoutable.Mais heureusement, on lui connait tous une faiblesse qui lui retirait cette perfection apparente.</p><p> </p><p>Il acquiesce et me donne un réponse dénuée d’intérêt. En cette soirée,je ne suis pas d’humeur à parler politique.</p><p> </p><p>« Cela doit changer de vos Whisky, je déclare en désignant ma boisson.</p><p>- C’est bien différent, reconnaît-il tranquillement en élevant le verre pour faire mine de considérer les courbes du verre…ou la teinte de la liqueur, la dégustation m’apparaît rafraîchissante. »</p><p> </p><p>Je souris légèrement. Je n’aurais pas utilisé le terme rafraichissant au vu du contexte actuel. Je prends une gorgée de ce liquide à l’odeur de fruit qui me réchauffe instantanément les entrailles.</p><p> </p><p>« Combien avez-vous de bouteilles?</p><p>- Vous êtes l’une de mes plus ferventes fournisseuse, déclare-t-il, je dois bien en avoir une soixantaine »</p><p> </p><p>Je sens mes joues chauffer un peu, d’embarras sans doute : discuter de présents, seul avec un homme n’est pas une situation…commune.</p><p> </p><p>« Ne me dite pas que je suis la seule »</p><p> </p><p>Il rit légèrement:</p><p>« Non, bien sûr que non, Altesse, mais généralement les gens varient le type de présent »</p><p> </p><p>Il se redresse, l’expression ennuyée :</p><p>«  Ne vous méprenez pas, j’apprécie grandement le choix de vos flacons, corrige-t-il prudemment, vos cadeaux sont plus exceptionnels les uns que les autres »</p><p> </p><p>Je roule des yeux :</p><p>« Oh mais vous pouvez dire qu’ils manquent d’originalité, je ne m’en fâcherai pas</p><p>- En dehors du nom, je puis vous assurer qu’ils sont tous uniques »</p><p> </p><p>Satisfaite de la réponse je prends une nouvelles gorgée. Bien bien… Une autre réponse m’aurais mi dans l’embarras quand je songe au nombre de bouteilles de Whisky de collection que je garde en réserve.</p><p> </p><p>« Restez-vous à Versailles jusqu’à la fin de l’année? »</p><p> </p><p>Je me tourne vers lui afin de scruter sa réaction.</p><p>La mine indifférente, il regarde le feu qui diminue en vigueur, laissant apparaître des tisons et quelques éclat de bois rougis.</p><p> </p><p>« Il semblerait que oui. »</p><p> </p><p>L’épouse de Blaisdell est de santé fragile, si bien qu’elle passe l’année en province dans leur domaine : un château ancien dont les rénovations modernes permettent une vie plus confortable en hiver qu’à Versailles. Le temps en l’ancien comté de Forez est clément dit-on, alors Blaisdell peut la quitter sans crainte… cependant, la plupart des aristocrates attendent avec impatience Noël pour rejoindre leurs famille de province, sans avoir besoin de se soucier de leur charges durant cette courte période d’une semaine.</p><p> </p><p>« Pourquoi ne rentrez-vous pas? »</p><p> </p><p>Il hausse simplement les épaules. Il fait un effort pour avoir une expression détachée mais j’aperçois ce regard un peu triste :</p><p>«  Il le faut bien, il y a beaucoup à faire. »</p><p> </p><p>Je fronce les sourcils:</p><p>« Rien n’est urgent au point de ne pouvoir rejoindre sa famille quelques jours ! assuré-je »</p><p> </p><p>Je me mords la lèvre, embarrassée de m’être emportée, essayant de me détendre dans mon fauteuil. N’y parvenant pas, je finis mon petit verre d’une traite. Je grimace à l’odeur forte de l’alcool qui me prend la gorge.</p><p>« Son Altesse est trop bonne, je puis vous assurer que cette décision a été prise sans regret »</p><p> </p><p>Je veux lui faire avouer son mensonge mais il poursuit :</p><p>« Comment pourrais-je quitter Versailles en vous sachant seule au coin de votre cheminée »</p><p> </p><p>Il déclare ça avec tant de simplicité.</p><p> </p><p>Je rougis:</p><p>« Allons qu’allez-vous donc imaginer?, glapis-je »</p><p> </p><p>Comment pouvait-il tenir de tels propos? Les gens écoutent facilement aux portes, il devrait savoir qu’on ne peut parler avec autant d’aisance d’autant plus à cette heure, en étant seule avec une femme qui n’est la vôtre.</p><p>M’aime-t-il? Est-ce à cause de moi qu’il a décidé de ne pas rejoindre sa famille? Monsieur de Fersen avait tenu ce genre de propos dans le passé, au début de notre amitié qui se transformait peu à peu en quelque chose de plus…dévoué.</p><p>Il épiais alors ma réaction, si j’acceptais cette liberté ou si je le repoussais. Bien évidemment, l’émoi que je ressentais devant la douceur et la sensibilité de Fersen fis que je lui ai permis cette proximité.</p><p>S’attacher à un officier suédois est gênant mais rien de bien grave : il pouvait s’effacer sans difficulté mais un ministre…</p><p>Je ne sais quoi en penser.</p><p> </p><p>Blaisdell cligne des yeux, surpris par ma réaction vive. Je peux imaginer la mécanique de son cerveau tourner alors qu’il tente de comprendre la raison de ma réaction offensée. Puis, luttant contre un sourire moqueur ou l’embarras, il détourne le regard un instant afin de reprendre une expression plus neutre:</p><p>« Je n’imagine rien, Altesse, je trouve cela triste, de même que de savoir Sa Majesté travaillant à son cabinet toute la soirée. »</p><p> </p><p>Avait-il glissé ces mots en toute innocence? Qu’ai-je imaginé? Bien évidemment qu’il…je me gifle mentalement : je surestime mes charmes, tout le monde ne peut pas tomber à mes pieds. En pensant à son épouse et à Sa Majesté je me sens honteuse mais ce sentiment disparait tout aussi vite alors que je devine la raison de sa présence ici.</p><p> </p><p>Je le considère un instant:</p><p>« Je ne recherche pas la pitié. »</p><p> </p><p>Je me renfrogne un peu. Je ne suis pas une pauvresse délaissée de tous et de Dieu. Puis après cet instant d’emportement je me souviens de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons tous les deux.</p><p>C’est Noël et rien ne semble l’indiquer alors que nous sommes résolument seul.</p><p> </p><p>Blaisdell ne s’offense pas, acceptant ma bouderie sans en éprouver un intérêt.</p><p> </p><p>« Je l’espère bien. Que diriez vous de jouer?, propose-t-il plutôt»</p><p> </p><p>Il sort un jeu de carte de son manteau, la boite nacrée dessine des fleurs dans le bois incrusté. L’armature en métal noirci par l’air recouvre les arêtes, rehaussant les couleurs pâles du boitier dans une efficacité simple que je qualifierais de moderne.</p><p> </p><p>« Sa Majesté serait déçu, je lui rappelle »</p><p> </p><p>Les jeux d’argent ne sont pas admis en période de Noël et mes travers inquiètent suffisamment le roy pour qu’il s’en émeut à chaque fois qu’il me surprend au milieu d’une partie. Il ne manque pas de se plaindre de mes dépenses qui sont pourtant bien moindres au fil du temps. Malheureusement, il m’est difficile de me détacher de ces petits plaisirs que la reine Marie m’a transmise et si je salue les habitudes économes de Sa Majesté, je suis bien incapable de l’imiter.</p><p> </p><p>« Pas ce genre de jeu, assure Blaisdell, plutôt satisfait de ma réticence. »</p><p> </p><p>Il se lève du fauteuil et écarte un des paravents afin de laisser apparaître la petite table:</p><p>« Que diriez-vous de monter des châteaux? »</p><p> </p><p>Je le regarde avec les yeux ronds. je me lève en prenant garde de bien garder contre moi la fourrure autour de mes épaules:</p><p>« Vous souhaitez commencer un jeu qui demande patience et dextérité avec moi? »</p><p> </p><p>Ne sachant s’il est sincère, il entame un discours flatteur sur mes “récents“ talents. On pourrait dire que sous de jolis mots, il m’explique que je ne suis plus cette gamine impétueuse d’il y a deux ans mais une véritable reine et qu’une reine sait se montrer douce et patiente quand la situation l’exigeait. Je ne suis pas certaine de l’avoir démontré lors de mes différentes interventions en politique ou à la cour mais Blaisdell semble convaincu.</p><p>Comme il est difficile de ne pas se laisser emporter par la flatterie de mon ego et l’émotion qu’inspire sa rhétorique, je finis par me retrouver à empiler minutieusement des cartes. Nous jouons ainsi tous les deux, à monter son châteaux le plus rapidement possible. Les débuts sont toujours bons, je prends mon temps, à calculer les écarts entre chaque voute mais quand je me prends à regarder la structure de son château, j’enrage. Blaisdell est plus rapide, il semble de que cette activité est habituelle pour lui. Ses gestes sont sûr et mécaniques. Devant mon retard affolant, je me dépêche malgré moi. Mes mouvements se font ainsi plus pressants, si bien que mes gestes tremblants et négligents provoquent des catastrophes. Mes châteaux se voient le toit détruit si ce n’est même les fondements.</p><p> </p><p>« Il fait trop froid! Mes doigts sont trop rigides, je ne parviens plus à tenir les cartes!, je tente de m’excuser en pointant des regard jaloux sur le château de Blaisdell qui est désormais entouré d’une muraille.</p><p>- Vous avez raison et il se fait tard, concède-t-il, en admirant son bâtiment fragile. »</p><p> </p><p>En bon gentilhomme, Blaisdell complimente mon défunt châteausans effacer son sourire satisfait devant mon carnage.</p><p>Quand son château tombe, je ne peux m’empêcher de rire, l’expression surprise du ministre est quelque chose de rare et précieux. Je ne manque pas non plus de louer ses talents d’architecte.</p><p>Nous en venons à parler de tout, de nos loisirs en particulier. Il me raconte une anecdote de chasse dont Louis m’avait énoncé lui aussi le déroulement, le point de vue de Blaisdell apporte des éléments rafraichissants. Finalement j’en oublie mon attrait pour la mélancolie de plus tôt. Ce n’était pas le Noël que j’avais espéré mais c’était une soirée qui m’a permis d’apprécier un des hommes les plus mystérieux du gouvernement.</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>